


Second-Hand Emotions

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sad, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harrison has been noticeably down lately, and after learning why, you try to comfort him the best you can.





	Second-Hand Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Harrison, baby? Are you okay?”

Harrison rubs his eyes under his glasses. He’s been acting oddly lately, a little down, a lot quieter than usual. And it’s been hard to ignore when he starts staring off into space.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I’m just fine.”

“Now, I don’t buy that,” you tell him, “Are you not going to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

He heaves a deep sigh.

“Yes, I do suppose you deserve an explanation for my out of character behaviour. I apologize.”

“I don’t want to push you or anything if it’s-”

“Today is the anniversary of the day I lost Tess in the accident fifteen years ago.”

“No… Harrison, I’m so sorry, I had no-”

“-Idea? Of course not. I try not to bring it up.”

“But you’re hurting.”

“I- I don’t know why…”

“...After it’s been so long?” you offer. Harrison seems to think about this for a moment before silently agreeing. This poor man. He’s been through so much. You’d do anything to make him feel better again.

“Can I, um,” you say awkwardly, as you have not been in this position with him before. It’s usually him doing the comforting… “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

His head lifts at the offer with a thin-lipped smile.

“Come here,” he says, “please.”

You carefully ease yourself onto his lap as he sets his chair to a locked position. One of your hands goes to play with the hair at the nape of his neck while the other rubs his chest over the soft fabric of his black sweater. Harrison closes his eyes. It always seems to be your touch that calms him. As he continues to relax, you kiss his cheek, already noticing it quickly flushing a light pink. So you kiss that spot again. And again. Then on his nose. The corner of his lips (which makes them pucker a little and curl up slightly).

It’s working.

This time, you tilt his head toward you to plant a harder, much longer, more meaningful kiss to his mouth, followed by multiple little nips. When you stop, he sighs. It’s the way he does it that lets you know you’ve helped alleviate at least some of his sadness.

“Thank you, dear,” Harrison says, brushing your cheek. “You know just how to cheer me up.”

“Would you like some more time to yourself?”

“A little, yes, thank you. I’ll come find you shortly.”

You make sure to give him a couple more quick pecks for good measure before getting up from his lap and blowing him a little kiss. He smiles and pretends to catch it as he watches you walk away.

*******

Eobard hates this time of year. Not because he himself felt regret or love for Tess Morgan, one of his first victims since getting stuck in this trite century.

It was because of Harrison Wells.

This damn body Eobard inhabits! It would have all been so much easier if it didn’t come with all these stolen thoughts and memories and  _love_  of this kind and beautiful woman. Naturally, it all stayed with him, all the second-hand emotions toward her. He’s cried far too many tears over a woman he’d never even met…

But you. You were very much unexpected in his scheme to get back home. And he was so close, too! Then you had to come along and make him feel  _real_  feelings, his own and not someone else’s. Something told him things were going to get a little trickier with you around.

Especially when you were so astonishingly easy to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Harribard fluff where he's all sad and the reader comforts him with cuddles and love and so many kisses?"


End file.
